When the clock strikes twelve
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy and Rory stop of in London to celebrate New Year they find themsleves in 2005 in a tiny backstreet pub. But the Doctor bumps into a familiar face from his past he thought he would never see again. ELEVEN/ROSE.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Eleven fic.**

**Not sure whether to continue, leave me a quick review if you would like me to.**

* * *

"I, Amy Pond, am always up for a party," said the Doctor, one timeless TARDIS afternoon.

The three of them had been sat around the console discussing New Years Eve when Amy had announced she wanted to go somewhere to celebrate.

"Great," said Amy with a smile. "Now all I have to decide is who I'm going to kiss at midnight..."

She gave a giggle glancing at the two men beside her as Rory gave an annoyed sigh.

"Amy!" he said sternly, giving chase as she playfully ran around the console. "We're married now, you can't go saying things like that."

The Doctor smiled and watched the couple, his friends, as they tickled and batted each other.

"Right then," he said getting to his feet and clapping his hands together. "Which year were we talking? 1899 and the turn of the century or perhaps 1AD, though I can't say it was much of a party..."

He rambled on as Amy detangled herself from her husband.

"Oooh I don't know," she said in thick Scottish tones. "A year where there's music I know please, and free bubbly would be nice."

The Doctor glanced at the monitor thoughtfully.

"We could try London," he said moving around and flicking a dial. "I'll just type the location and see what year the TARDIS decides upon. It'll be a nice surprise when the clock strikes 12."

As the rotor began to start up, Amy gave a loud squeal and ran off towards the wardrobe room to find something to wear.

"So," said Rory sidling up to the Doctor. "Is this place going to be posh? Are we talking black tie here?"

The Doctor gave a wide smile, patting Rory on the back. "Rory, we are always talking black tie with me..."

* * *

Half an hour later Rory waltzed into the console room and gave a frown.

"You're wearing that?" he asked pointing at the Doctor's usual bow-tie and tweed jacket combination. "I thought you said it was black tie."

The Timelord gave a shrug. "I didn't want to upstage you," he said nonchalantly. "Ah now here she is."

He gave a nod towards Amy who had entered the room wearing a thigh length purple dress with short ankle boots and a leather jacket.

"Look at you," she said appearing at Rory's side and tweaking the bow tie on his formal tux. "You look smart."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, he said it was going to be posh," he said cocking a thumb in the Doctor's direction.

"Of course it will be posh," uttered the Timelord. "There will be dancing and canapés and champagne..."

"I can't wait!" said Amy happily, entwining her hand with Rory's. "Let's get going!"

And with that the three of them exited out of the TARDIS doors and found themselves on a snowy street filled with night-time revellers.

However the location wasn't exactly how the Doctor had described, with a row of flats on one side and a tiny alley pub on the other."

"Doctor, I don't think this is canapés and champagne," uttered Rory, stepping out of the way as two louty men stumbled past. "This place looks more like pork scratching and Smirnoff Ice."

"Oi don't knock it," said the Doctor sharply."It might be good."

"Yeah," said Amy, dragging Rory forwards, towards the dingy little pub. "Come on, it's freezing out here and I need a drink."

"Alright, alright," the Doctor heard Rory say before he was pulled away. "But at least let me take this stupid bow-tie off first."

"Hey," said the Doctor with a frown running to catch up with the pair. "Don't diss the bow-tie. Bow-ties are cool!"

* * *

**Anyway hope you like it. **

**Leave me a review if you want me to continue.**

**Next chapter: The Doctor meets someone from his past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I would post another chapter if you're up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey look boys, it's James Bond!" came a jeering voice from a crowd of burly men as Rory and Amy squeezed into the tiny pub.

The men all broke into peals of laughter as Amy pinched Rory's reddening cheek.

"Don't listen to them," she purred. "I think you look sexy."

Rory gave a weak smile and edged further through the crowds as another yell came from the drunken doorway behind them.

"And look fellas, here comes Mr Bean!"

Amy and Rory couldn't help but mask a grin as the Doctor appeared behind them looking slightly ruffled.

He straightened his bow-tie and brushed down his jacket.  
"Let's find some seats."

Amy, grasping Rory's hand in her own led them over to the far corner where three unoccupied seats sat.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" said the Doctor cheerily, fumbling around in his pockets. "I must have some loose change on me somewhere...AHAH!"

With that he plucked out a small bronze 1p piece.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well that's hardly going to cover a night of heavy drinking is it?" she said in a low voice.

"Heavy-...I thought we came here to see in the New Year? Not to be carrying you back to the TARDIS whilst you sing your Spice girls medley..." said the Doctor with a frown.

"Hey! That was Rory not me!" said Amy indignantly. "And besides, I asked you to take us somewhere with FREE bubbly..."

The Doctor stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "It seems that the TARDIS wanted us to come here. Tonight. Regardless of whether the drinks were free or not..."

Any gave a frown. "Why? What year is it? It seems pretty recent to me."

The Doctor sniffed, gazing around at the revellers. "It does," he said sounding slightly suspicious at the location the TARDIS had chosen for them.  
"Anyway!" he said loudly plastering a grin onto his face and clapping his hands together, making the couple jump. "Drinks!"

He looked to Rory who gave a loud sigh, pulling a crisp twenty pound note from his pocket, which the Doctor tugged from his grasp almost immediately.

"I'll have a vodka and coke," uttered Amy leaning forwards.

"And I'll have a beer," muttered the sulking Rory to her left as the Doctor waltzed towards the bar. "And I want change from that note please!"

But the Doctor was well out of earshot within the noisy pub.

All around them crowds of chattering girls, burly men and middle aged women all stood, spilling their drinks over the already sticky floor as they laughed and flirted their way through the evening.

"Pardon me," said the Doctor as he pushed his way past some scantily clad young girls as they screeched at one another.

"Pinch his bum," yelled one of them as the Doctor span violently on the spot, protecting his behind from any advances.

They fell into laughter as the Doctor reached the bar.

"What will it be mate?" uttered the surly looking barman as the Doctor beamed widely.

"Hellooo," said the Doctor in his most charming voice. "I would like some drinks please."

The barman's eyes knitted together crossly. "Yeah I could've guessed that..."

Unaware of the man's animosity the Doctor continued. "I'll have a vodka and coke for the redhead." He pointed behind him to indicate the seated Amy. "And a beer for Mr Pond."

"And what about you?" asked the barman frowning and folding his arms.

The doctor stared hard at the selection of bottles and ales behind the bar.

It was a long moment before he finally spoke.

"And I'll have a squash," said the Doctor with what he thought was his most charismatic smile.

But the barman was not pleased.

"Are you takin' the piss?" he said angrily as some of the regulars turned to face them.

"What's up Bill?" came a sudden loud voice from across the bar. "He givin' you lip?"

The doctor frowned. There was something familiar about the voice. Something very familiar.

"Nothin' I can't handle Jackie," uttered the barman. Softening slightly and throwing a wink at the person who had spoken. The person with the familiar voice, this Jackie...

Wait...

It couldn't be...

Could it...

The Doctor paled and as if in slow motion he turned to face the woman across the bar... The woman now staring back at him...

She had bleached blonde hair and was wearing a pink velour tracksuit and a face that could scare even a Time Lord...

There was no denying it, the woman across the bar was most certainly...

"Jackie Tyler," murmured the Doctor taking a huge gulp.

Oh this was not good.

* * *

**Do you fancy some more.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie Tyler..." murmured the Doctor with a gulp.

"Yeah, who's asking?" said Jackie with a scowl.

The Doctor merely stared at her, mesmerised. His hearts pounded. He knew exactly what year this was and why the TARDIS had brought them here tonight.

He swiveled around on the spot, making his way across the bar and away from Jackie, as fast as he possibly could.

"'Ere! You need to pay for these drinks!" yelled the surly barman, slamming down Amy and Rory's drinks onto the bar, but the Doctor was far too preoccupied to hear.

When he reached his two companions he was breathless and shaking.

"We have to leave now," he said in a panicked voice, his eyes darting this way and that.

"Why?" asked Amy leaning back in her seat comfortably. "I like it here."

"We just have to, okay," he uttered, his eyes wide. "I'm begging you, please!"

Amy cocked her head. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor looked almost petrified and gave a gulp.

"I shouldn't be here. I can't- I can't see her," he muttered. "Not again..."

"Can't see who?" asked Rory, but before the Doctor could even attempt to answer the door opened and a chilly wind hit them directly in the face.

"ROSE! ROSE!" Jackie's voice from across the bar yelled. "Over here!"

The Doctor froze.

It was as though time itself stood still.

It wasn't meant to be like this. He had said his goodbyes. That was supposed to have been the end of it.

His hearts pounded in his chest. She was here. Behind him. Mere feet away, but he couldn't look up...

"Please, we need to leave now," he said to Amy and Rory through gritted teeth.

The pair stared up at him worriedly.

"Okay, okay," said Amy grabbing her jacket and getting to her feet. "Come on Rory."

The Doctor bit his lip and turned towards the door, staring straight ahead, avoiding his peripherals and any pink and yellow thing that lay within them.

Suddenly a burly hand grabbed his shoulder roughly, pulling him around.

"You think you can just waltz out of 'ere wifout' payin'?"

It was the barman, his face was red and his jaw tense.

"You order drinks, you pay for 'em!"

The Doctor faced him and paled. In his long years he had come up against cybermen, daleks, even the devil himself and yet the look on Bill the Barman's face told the Doctor he was not to be messed with.

"Ah... right...yes" he said, his hand patting at his pockets. "I've got cash in here somewhere."

His hands dashed frantically from one pocket to another pulling all sorts of weird and wonderful items out but no money.

"My friend Rory here gave me a twenty... " said the Doctor tugging at his collar, uncomfortably. "...it was definitely here somewhere..."

"What choo fink this is? Some kind of doss house?" spat the angry barman, jabbing the Doctor in the chest with a sausage-like finger.

The Doctor gulped and shoved his hands into his deep pockets, still rooting around desperately. "I...ummmm..."

The barman growled. "Are you gonna pay or am I gonna 'av to make you pay?"

He cracked his knuckles threateningly, as a few of the surrounding pub-goers turned to look at them.

The Doctor glanced at Amy and Rory who were both on their feet, staring wide-eyed at the scene between Bill and the Doctor.

The Doctor gave them a pleading look.

"I don't have my purse," Amy said wincing, as Rory shook his head.

"I'm sorry Doctor but that was my last twenty."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I am deeply, DEEPLY disappointed in you two," he said pointing.

By this point, half the pub was watching them, drunken eyes glued to the scene.

Giving a sniff and tugging at his lapels, the Doctor turned back to Bill the Barman.

"Look, I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement-" But before the Doctor could even finish his sentence, Bill had landed a punch right across the Doctor's jaw.

The entire pub seemed to cringe at the impact.

The Doctor almost fell backwards as stars appeared across his vision and in amongst the din of the room he was sure he heard the voice of Jackie Tyler yelling- "BREAK HIS LEGS, BILL!"

The Doctor grasped at his jaw and straightened up.

"Well," he said frowning, "that was a bit uncalled for..."

Bill merely snarled, grabbing the Doctor by the collar.

"Maybe Jackie's right, maybe I should break your legs."

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue for his limbs, when suddenly a crisp twenty pound note was shoved underneath his nose.

"Excuse me mate, but I fink' you might have dropped this."

The Doctor gave a gulp and his breath caught in his throat as he heard the voice.

A voice he would recognize anywhere.

From the corner of his eye he saw her.

Her bright blonde hair, that wide, contagious smile.

It was the salty air of a beach, it was a sad goodbye, it was tears in the TARDIS when he was alone.

It was her...

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
